The Bridge Between Us (DISCONTINUED)
by Pokebrawl88
Summary: It was all normal, normal day, normal life, but then something…not normal happened. Forced through an Outrealm gate, I must survive in this oddly familiar world, learn the true meaning of my presence, an-Wait, is that Chrom? Naga? …What has my life become…(DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1-The First Final Battle

_**Chapter 1-The First Final Battle**_

My first fanfiction so don't get to excited. Let me know if there is anything I could work on, or format problems (still getting use to this new document thing...). I'm also hoping to find someone to beta this, since I sometimes like my mistakes...yeah, I'm weird. Anyway, enjoy! (P.S. This is a Self-insert)

* * *

"HRRRRRNG!" Chrom charged straight at Validar, executing a diagonal slash. Validar sidesteps the attack, along with the rest of the attacks Chrom unleashes. Robin clenches her hand and begins to chant the ancient words of her tome. As she charges, Robert takes a defensive stance in front of his sister, his silver sword reflecting the yellow glow of Thoron. _My turn…_Dashing out of the shadows, I pull out my Killing Edge and swipe rapidly at Validar. Amazingly, he managed to jump out of the way, only receiving a small scratch across his black chest. Taking advantage to my sudden awe, he quickly launches a purple orb at me. I rolled out of the way just in time, but I could feel the heat of the dark energy radiate onto my back. I refocus on Validar, only to find him gone. "Up there!" Chrom points Falchion up at the ceiling where a dark purple figure is charging up his attack.

"Robin!"

"On it-!" Grima's Truth launches down, attempting to engulf us with its power. Diving out of the way, Robin manages to shoot her fully charged Thoron at Validar, only for him to dissipate.

"You fool!" The words echo eerily in the room. Chrom, Robin, Robert, and I glance around rapidly in attempt to find the sorcerer.

"HWOG! Uhng…"

"CHROM!" The blue-haired Lord gets hit dead on. Grunting, he pushes himself back slowly, using Falchion as a stand. Unfortunately, Validar already has another fully charged spell and both Robin and I are too far away to do anything.

"Ha ha ha ha! DIE!" The sorcerer launches Chrom's doom straight at his face.

"Back off!" Robert launches a powerful Rexcaliber blast and dissipates the attack mere feet before Chrom. The as the smoke cleared, Validar stands up tall and gives a judgmental look at us.

"Hmmm…"

Chrom and Robert meet up with us at the far left side of the battlefield. "This is it, our final battle!" Facing us, he gestures to the three of us, "You three have grown to be a part of us and no 'destiny' can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" Raising Falchion up, he finishes up his speech. Pulling out my own swords, I join him in a battle cry along with Robin and Robert. "Robin, Robert! Give us the battle plan!" Our two resident tactician twins begin to converse quietly to each other. After a few stressful moments, they give us a small smirk and Robert explains their master plan.

"Chrom will pair up with me; I'll be your support, while Robin and-" A large explosion from outside echoes, blocking out what Robert was saying, but he continues anyway, "-Will charge forward."

"We call this the mini-pincer," Robin proudly states. Chrom and I both nod, smirking in amusement at their tactic-naming-skills.

"All right then, our turn Robert!" The two friends charge together towards Validar as he stands patiently, waiting for us to reach his attack range.

He looks at us with amusement as Robin and I prepare to follow our two comrades, "Tell me, why do you resist?"

"Simple, it's because you have caused us enough suffering already!" Robin replies icily, a low snarl emphasizing her emotions. I reach back and take a hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's going to be alright, because today that son-of-a-gun dies!" Robin's grip tightens. _Gods…I can practically feel her smile from behind me…_

"Good, you're here." Chrom and Robert waited for us to catch up to them before re-explaining the plan. "You two go and strike first, but make sure to cover us. We need to be extra stealthy if we wish for Validar to not spot us."

"Go ahead, you two. Validar is almost within reach. Move in and strike!" Robin and I both nod and charge at Validar. Brandishing my twin swords, I can hear Robin let out a battle cry in an ancient language. As my ears hear this, I can feel my body being enhanced slightly. My speed increases, and I soon become a blur. Viciously swiping at Validar, I try a flurry of attacks. _X-Cut! Jump back, quickly! _A large violet explosion fills my vision, but other than being temporarily blinded, I escaped unscathed. _Diagonal-left, Diagonal-Right! _Validar effortlessly dodges each of my attacks, spinning and weaving through openings I never even seen.

"Gya ha ha! Fools!" Validar cries out, "Struggle all you want! You cannot unwrite what has been already written!" He launches another attack at me, catching me while I am in mid-air. _Crap, I can't dodge! _

"Predictable!" Robin jumps in front of me and shrugs off the attack. As we land, she turns around to face me with her night-sky-like eyes. "You ready?" I immediately read her mind and nod.

"Do it." I cross my Killing Edges across my chest making an X target.

"Thoron!" A blast of lightning strikes dead onto the target, weak enough so that I wouldn't be damaged by the spell itself, but powerful enough to cause my lightning-infused swords to constantly spark. Trying to sneak in an attack, Validar fires another Grima's Truth at Robin.

"Not today!" I push aside Robin and slice directly at the orb, dissipating the spell. Validar begins to look frustrated, his face impersonating an old wyvern's hide.

"Die, you fool! Accept your fate!" The sorcerer, obviously hitting hit limit, begins an onslaught of spells, firing them relentlessly at Robin and me. Thanks to our training, our resistance manages to hold up against most of the damage, but if this continues…well…let's not go there… I open my eyes into a squint; having previously squeezed them shut, and notice two dark figures moving quickly towards the insane sorcerer. _C'mon, c'mon! I don't think Robin can take much more! _As if reading my thoughts, Chrom jumps up and strikes down on Validar.

"Your end has come!" Red blood sprays all around. Validar falls backwards, somehow still standing; only to be attacked by Robert with a violent upwards slash.

"Checkmate!" Validar, miraculously, is still standing, albeit bleeding everywhere. _Henry would've loved to see this… _

"No…NO! YOU WILL FALL!" He attempts to counter-attack, only to have a powerful Thoron burn both his hand and tome into ash.

"You're finished!" Robin glares at Validar, an open Thoron tome open in her hand. "Now, finish him!"

"THIS IS HOW YOU FALL!" Both Robert and Robin let out another battle cry in the ancient language, doubling its effects. With both of my swords, somehow, still fully infused with the Thoron previously, I prepare for one of my most powerful attacks.

"You can do it!" Robert blasts a Rexcaliber right behind my running figure, boosting my speed even further. I'm now practically flying straight towards Validar.

"No…NO!" He attempts to dodge, but with at this rate, even a scratch will be lethal. Letting out one final battle cry, I cross my swords and aim for Validar's red chest.

Chrom's voice echoes throughout my head, "You can do this!" With that final push, I directly attack Validar. A loud, wet, and fleshy sound can be heard echoing in the dead silence. Sheathing my swords, I turn around to see Validar's body being engulfed by some dark aura as he slowly collapses into the ground with a thud. The minuets that passed as I walked back to the group were the most stressful three minutes of my life. As I neared my friends, Chrom gives me a reassuring smile. Then the dreaded voice echoed.

"This isn't over…DAMN YOU ALL!" I am aware of sudden movement behind me, and the growing heat at my back. Before I even have time to respond, I feel a hand push me aside, taking the full brunt of the attack.

"ROBIN!" All three of us make a mad dash to her fallen body. Chrom reaches her first, and helps her up. "You all right?" Robin gives a faint nod. "Good. Thanks to you we saved the day. You can rest easy now, at long last…" A sudden gasp from Robin steals both mine and Chrom's attention back to her.

"Hey, you alright? Robin? Ro-"

"GAH!" Chrom suddenly collapses over Robin, causing the said girl to squeak in horror. Above them stood Robert, whose eyes seem to radiate a slight blood red hue. He is staring at his hand in horror, fearing what he has just done. "R-Robert," Chrom barely is able to mutter out his words. "This is not your…your fault. Promise me, you'll escape from this place…please…go…" And with that, the blue-haired Exalt dies over Robin. I walk closer to the body and see that Robert had launched a Rexcaliber spell across Chrom's back, slicing the poor lord across the spinal cord.

Robin pushes off the body and slowly rises to her feet. No one says anything for the next few minutes, our minds still processing the fact that Chrom is dead. I finally break the silence, "So now what?"

"NOW THIS!"

"ROBIN DON'T-" Searing pain burned my back as my world became a dark blob.


	2. Chapter 2-The Discovery

**_Chapter Two-The Discovery_**

**Yay! Second Chapter! Thank you for those who are following or just dropped by! I really appreciate it! Now on with the story (my name will be hidden for privacy purposes for now). Any clarifications will be made at the end of the chapter. Thanks to ****Chasticot and all my followers for helping me out!**

_Pain. Searing pain. _I launch myself forward, blankets lying off. The heat from that battle is still in the air, causing my body to be drenched in sweat. _Wait…battle…_As my lungs suck in all the air, I glance around my surroundings. _Okay…there`s my closet door…my dog-tag collection…My DS…my plush turtle…okay so it was just a dream! _"Thank the gods!" I breathe out. Then it suddenly hit me, "I said gods didn't I?" I let out a depressing sigh, "I need to kill that habit." You see, ever since I picked up Fire Emblem: Awakening, I've been mimicking the game's dialogue…maybe a little too much. Letting out a yawn, I decide to get my lazy butt off the bed. "After all, I still have three days of summer left! I shouldn't waste them…and now I'm talking to myself. Me and my problems," I let out another sigh. My parents still aren't up, so I have to make my own breakfast. Trudging on over to the fridge, I pull out the bottom drawer.

"Great," I mutter to myself, "we're out of freaking waffles." Sighing, I close the drawer and open up the fridge doors. Glancing around, I finally settle on pizza leftovers. Grabbing it, I then close the doors and plop myself down on at the table. Pulling off the lid, I then indulge myself with the flavor of a three day old pizza (yes, I eat it cold). Slowly, I try to recall my nightmare, but I can only remember bits and pieces of it. Dark purple, blue, explosions, but most of all it's the pain. That burning sensation is still there. "I should ice it soon," I mutter. Finishing off the last slice, I clean up my little mess (some of the sauce got squeezed out) and walk on over to the sink. Dropping the container in (our dish washer is full) I make my way back up the stairs and plop myself on the bed. _What to do, what to do...well...there is that old meadow with that abandoned house...nah, just went there. Um...well…there is that old shed…Eh, might as well. _I glance at the clock, checking the time. _10:00…screw it. _I rise out of bed (again) and fumble around my desk for my keys. _Gods, I need to clean this mess up! Seriously, me! _After another five minutes, I find the keys on top of my DS and shuffle myself downstairs.

After writing a quick note for my parents, I then grab my favorite hooded jacket, punch in the security system code and walk out into the garage. Grabbing a random pair of sneakers, I quickly lace them and open the door to my car. I rotate my shoulders, working out any kinks left in them, before firing up the engine. Opening up the garage door, I'm momentarily blinded by the morning sun before driving out and away.

Lucky for me, the old shed isn't too far away from my place, a ten minute drive at the least. That old rickety place has been sitting at the side of the road ever since I moved here (so more than five years) and only recently have I ever gone inside. Nothing really that interesting, except it's surprisingly peaceful in there so I use at as a secret hideout of sorts, when I need a moment to think or just time to myself. As I near the "hideout," I notice a figure laying down a few feet behind the barn. I pull over to the side of the road, and climb out of my vehicle. The figure still hasn't moved. _The heck? _I cautiously walk towards the blob, and as I get closer, some features become more noticeable. It's not just a figure, but a person, and he (or she) seems to be wearing some sort of…cloak? Hoodie? Maybe something from Assassin's Creed? Now only being a few feet away, I can clearly see that the…_jacket_ is a dark purple and has some light marking on it. The person is wearing calf-high leather boots with cream-ish colored pants that is slightly too large for him (or her, let's not discriminate).

"Hello?" No response. I reach out to touch her (or him), but as I blink she (or he) disappears. "What the-!" I blink quickly, trying to see if I'm just being delusional. Only, one little problem: as I turn around, I see the same person behind me still lying down. "HOLY SHIT!" I scramble backwards, and trip over a pebble.

"Ow...gods! That hurt!" Groaning, I slowly get back up and glance over at the per-…where the heck did it go? _What the hell is going here? _I glance at the shed entrance, and find two brown points sticking out. My logical side says to get my butt out of here, but another part me (don't ask what) urges me to go forward, if not to figure out this…teleportation thingy, then at least to check up on the person. The two sides fight it out for a while. _Call the police! They probably know what to do…but I doubt the teleporting people are something they are trained for. Still, I have a life to live! Although this could be fun in the long run…_After this continues for about five minutes, I decide to screw it. Slowly, I make my way to the barn entrance. I'm about two feet away from the entrance now, when a sudden whirring sound started. _Uh…oh…_Then came a powering on like-ish sound. _What…the hell…is going on? _A sudden boom sound echoed and rings in my ears. Before I can even react, a bright white light fills my vision and powerful force is pulling me forward. I slam into a liquid like wall. Slowly, my body goes in further.

Just before the last of me goes in, I swear I hear a voice, "_You have been called upon to help this world. Good luck, Guardian." _Just as the voice (I think its female) finishes, my body goes numb and my vision is flooded by darkness.

**So that's that! ONWARD TO YLISSE! Now to make for any confusion I may have caused in the previous chapter (if there is any more, comment or PM me): **

**-Most of this story will be from my point of view. This is a self-insert after all! The "third" person would have been me.**

**-What happened in the end? Watch the ending of the first chapter and take in account that Validar was fighting four people instead of two. **

**-Robert and Robin. What? In this story, both MUs will make an appearance as twins.**

**-Guardian? This will be explained later. WAAAAAAY later.**

**-Pairings? As of right now, I plan on OC X F!Robin and Chrom X Sumia. This could change depending on how this story goes…**

**-For privacy purposes, my name and age will be hidden/faked. I am sixteen in this story. Name will be revealed later.**

**Anymore questions? Go ahead and ask me! I'll be more than happy to clarify anything, unless it will spoil the story. Also, I will like to say that updates will not be consistent. I am still in school so it may be a week to a month. Sorry…I blame stress.**

_**EDIT: Spaced out the paragraphs. Hopefully this is better...**_


	3. Chapter 3-Déjà vu

**_Chapter 3-Déjà vu_**

**Third chapter! So sorry that this took so long to do! School hasn't been helping and me stressing over memorizing Hirigana also doesn't help. So this is really where the story will begin to pick up. Enjoy!**

**Side Note: If you Favorited or Followed this story, and I didn't PM you, Sorry! I've been really bust and my mind's been a little off...**

* * *

"Gramps, we can't just leave him here! What is he's hurt?"

"What if he is some knocked out criminal? Sophia, please, just-"

"No. I'm taking him with me. Bandit or not, he needs help. Besides, if he really is a bandit, wouldn't the Shepards have already taken care of him?"

A tired sigh comes from the old man (I think), "I see that there is no use to convince you otherwise. But I shall warn you, he will be your problem."

"Don't worry so much, Gramps! He doesn't look that bad!"

"I'll not take that as an insult," I mumble, slowly opening my eyes. I think eavesdropped enough of that conversation.

"Oh! You're awake now!" White light flooded my vision, momentarily blinding me. "Um, you okay?"

I rapidly blink my eyes, trying to get rid of the random spots, "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just not use to the light."

A light giggle comes from my right, "Don't worry. My beauty tends to blind men who have never seen me."

_Well! SOMEbody is narcissistic-whoa. _As the light fades away, I see two people in front of me: an old man, wearing a green tunic-like thing and a cane, and a young girl. From the looks of her, she can't be any older than me (I'm sixteen. Do the math) and has hair that flows down to her lower back. Yes, I do literally mean flow. Her blonde hair has light waves in it, almost as if her hair was golden water. Her face is practically glowing; her light-brown eyes are large and curious. She doesn't have an overly skinny body, just enough to give her figure some…curve? I don't know, I don't describe girl's everyday!

"Um, excuse me?"

"Wha~? OH! Sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" My face is now on fire, while the girl (Sophia I believe) stands over me laughing.

"Apology accepted!" She finally stops laughing, wiping away some tears.

"Now that you're done laughing at the poor man," coughs the Old Man, "You can at least help him up! Where are your manners?"

I brush off her extended hand, "It's alright. I can get up myself." I push myself off the ground and-what? What am I wearing? And…I…what?

"Um…Are you okay?" The Old Man and Sophia look at me curiously.

"Sorry, I must have hit my head hard or something," I continue my ascent. "Sorry, but I can't remember where this is, mind telling me?"

"Of course, sir! You are near Southtown in Ylisse!" _…WAIT WHERE AM I?! Okay, okay…stay calm and act dumb._

"Huh…that…doesn't sound familiar," I attempt a confused voice which the pair falls for.

"Makes sense, you are wearing clothes that aren't from around here," Sophia points out. "Speaking of which, where are you from?"

_Well, time to lie. _"I…um…don't know. Must have hit my head hard or something."

They seem skeptical about that answer, but they soon ignore it and smile genuinely at me. "Well, in that case, you want to come with us? We both live at Southtown and I'm sure everyone will warm up to you quickly. You seem like a nice person!"

"Thanks," I can't help but smile back. That girl has some weird way of cheering everybody up, and it seems to be rubbing off on me.

*********ファイアーエムブレム** **覚醒*********

"Whoa."

Sophia giggles at my reaction, "Welcome to Southtown!" I've only heard about towns like this and their beauty, but this…just wow. It isn't overly decorated, something I am completely fine with, but it also isn't too dull. The tan-ish white houses and jade green roofs perfectly blend with the blue, cloudless sky.

"I can defiantly get use to this," I mumble in awe.

"Well, I have some things to go take care of," says the Old Man. "You two go have your fun. And don't worry Sophia, I'll ask May to do your chores."

"Thanks, Gramps! Come on! I need to show you around!" Sophia grabs onto my wrist and pulls me along with her. I just sigh and comply. If I have learned anything from back home, one thing is to never disobey a girl, especially happy ones.

*********ファイアーエムブレム** **覚醒*********

"Well, here our home!" Sophia gesturers to the fairly large cottage in front of us, "So? What do you think of our little town?" After spending the rest of the day touring the town (and being quizzed on it, too), we finally reached our final destination. I'll admit it: the town is much more beautiful than I expected. The small houses sitting right next to each other, the polished rocky road, and the friendly people who greeted us just…I don't know…There just isn't really a word for it. That or I'm too awed to think. Yeah, probably that.

"To be honest, I can't think up of a word to describe it," I say, speaking what's in my mind.

"Oh…That bad, huh?" Sophia's eyes become less sparkly, voider of life.

I am taken back by this reaction, "What? Oh, Gods no! I meant that I can't find a word to describe its beauty!"

Suddenly, her eyes are back to normal, just as fast as they changed, "He he, I was joking!" She lets out one of her cute giggles, "Come on, I need to introduce you to my family."

I raise an eyebrow, "Wouldn't have your grandpa done that already?"

"He only talked about you, if he did do it," explains Sophia. "They still need to see you in person." Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out a She then reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a small, bronze key. As she inserts the key, I begin to notice that the town's layout looks somewhat...familiar. I don't get too far into that thought since Sophia has opened the door and is now dragging me inside (after closing the door of course). As soon as I entered the home, I immediately felt a sense of coziness and comfort. The way the wood glows from the candles to the laughing coming from around the corner, it all just looks so...relaxed? I don't know if there is a word for it...

"Come on! My family is right here!" Sophia drags me a little farther down the hall before throwing me into a room (literally). With people. That I don't know. _Well this is awkward…_

The room is small and cozy with little furniture, just a few chairs and one larger plush chair. Sitting in the plush chair is a mid-aged woman (probably Sophia's mom). On the floor, a young boy no older than three is playing with his toys with a teenager (probably May). Gramps is sitting near a fireplace, along with another elder woman. No sign of a dad though…

"Sophia," begins the mom, "How many times have we told you not to _throw_ people?"

"Sorry, but he is the boy Gramps has been talking all day! He has been talking about all day right?"

"If you mean the boy that made me do your chores, then yes," May responds rather coldly.

"Eh heh heh…Sorry," I weakly apologize.

May sighs. "At least Sophia made a new friend," she then looks at me in the eyes, any cold thoughts left gone, "For that, I should be thanking you."

"No pro-"

"Not to interrupt or anything, but are we going to introduce ourselves or just chit-chat?" Sophia _politely _reminds us.

"I believe we were just going to get to that," Gramps responds. "Well, I guess I'll start. The name's Grant, but you can just call me Gramps. Sitting next to me is Margret, my wife."

"Grams will be fine," Margret politely requests.

I nod, "Nice to meet you, formally, at least. Sophia's been talking about you guys all day."

"Well, I guess I'll go next," says the mom. "My name is Victoria, but you may just call me Ria. If you haven't figured it out, I'm Sophia's mother." She then gestures to the two remaining unknowns, "The older one here is May, Sophia's older sister, and Tommy." She then sighs depressingly, "Sen would be here, but he hasn't returned for a few days now. I'm beginning to worry."

Gramps reaches over and places a hand on Victori-Ria's shoulder, "He'll be fine. If I know anything about him, it's that he will go through anything to see his family again." He gives her a quick pat, "He'll be back."

While the two had their little conversation, I make myself comfortable; sitting cross-legged. Sophia soon joins me and whispers, "Dad is a mercenary, the town's hero and defender. He is always gone, sometimes for months at a time." She explains this rather solemnly, showing that this subject is something she is still dealing with. …And cue the long and awkward silence.

Finally, Ria speaks up. "Well, I suppose it's getting late now. We should probably show…um…Oh! Where are my manners?" Ria face-palms herself, "We never got your name!"

_Uh oh. Should I tell them my real name? No, I should keep that hidden for now. _"My name is…uh," my brain starts working twice as hard as I try to come up with a fake name.

Sophia cocks her head to the side, "You don't remember you name? Then again, you did say you hit your head hard."

"I think I remember," playing off of my earlier lie. "Just give me a second…"

_"Ghost."_

"Huh, wha?"

_"Ghost. That is your name here, until you find someone to trust."_

"Um…you okay there?" I snap back to reality and see that the whole family is looking at me with confused expressions.

"Yeah, yeah. I just…uh…" _Ah, screw it! Ust go with that name! _"Ghost."

"WHERE!?" The whole family is sent into chaos. _Whoops…_

"No, no!" I flail my arms around, trying to calm them down. "That's my name! Or, at least I think it is."

"Who names there kid Ghost?" May asks, not buying my lie.

I just simply shrug, "I don't know. Maybe my parents were drunk or something."

"Who was drunk?"

The deep voice sends the whole room into another round of awkward silence. After about three minutes, Sophia and Ria both run straight for the entrance to the room with May following close behind.

"DAD!"

"SEN!"

Sen is tackled onto the ground by the force of his family, laughing as they all hug him with all their might. "Hello everyone!"

"Do you hwave a gwood stowy, Dwaddy?" Tommy asks excitedly from his place on the floor.

"Of course, son! Have disappointed you yet?"

Tommy eagerly shakes his head. "Good!" After the commotion dies down, Sen looks at me with a warm smile. "And who do we have here?"

"My name's Ghost, sir. Your daughter Sophia and her grandpa found me in a field just outside of this town," I respond. _Thank you, Asian manners! _

"Ghost, huh? Interesting name."

"Could be worse."

Sen lets out a hearty laugh, "HAHAHA! Oh, I like you boy!" After wiping away a few tears (yeah, he laughed that hard), he then recomposes himself. "I've got a few more questions, as does the rest of the family I'm sure, but it is rather late. Sophia, will guide this man to our spare room? I'll grab some old clothes of mine and drop them off for you later."

"Okay, Dad!" Sophia rises out of her sitting position and then drags me out of the room…without me getting up. _Geez! This girl is strong! _After being dragged around the house, we finally end up in a room (not that way perverts). "Here we are!" She lets go of my arm and gestures to the small room, "This will be your room! Make yourself at home, we don't get visitors so don't worry about messing the place up a little." She then slowly backs out of the door, "I'll leave you alone for the day. Good night, Ghost!"

"Night, Soph."

"Soph?"

I let out a small chuckle, "I shorten people's names if I find it too long. Hope you don't mind."

Soph smiles brightly, "No, not at all. I kinda like it." She then leaves with a giggle. _That girl…_I shake my head and push myself off the ground. The floor here is wooden, a small rug at the side of the bed. Speaking of which, the bed is a nice dark color and could easily fit two people. The walls are all bare of any sort of decoration; in fact, the only two pieces of furniture in this room are the Closet and a small desk (with a chair and yes, the bed).

"I see your settling in."

I turn around to see Sen holding a bundle of clothing. "Here, some old clothes of mine. They might be a bit big, but they should work for now."

I accept the bundle, "Thanks! I'll try to buy some of my own soon."

Sen waves this offer off, "Take your time! It's not like I'll be fitting into these anytime soon!" A loud yawn escapes his mouth, "Excuse me, but I need some rest. The bathing room is the second door on the left from here. Just be sure to knock, the lock doesn't always work."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!" I wave to Sen as he walks down the hallway and into another room. Slowly, I close my own door. Thankfully, there is plenty of lamps already lit lying around making it easy to see. _I should get some rest…I'll play around with…this, _I poke my outfit, _tomorrow. _Stripping down, I pull out the most baggy looking shirt and pants and toss them on. Blowing out the nearest lamp ( I have a slight fear of the dark) I settle into the bed and close my eyes. _Mmm…nice and soft…_

_"Enjoy while you still can, Guardian. This will be one of the last few days of luxury for a long time." _Dreamland soon greets me.

* * *

**That's that! Any questions or things I should work on are welcome! **


	4. DISCONTINUED STATEMENT

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry to say that this story will be discontinued as of today. Too much stuff is going on in my life for me to focus to write…yeah…kinda lame but it is what it is. For those who have helped me get at least this far, I sincerely thank you! Once again, I'm sorry that I can no longer write this story for others to read. Have a good day! **

**~Pokebrawl88**


End file.
